1. Related Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to angle correction for a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
It is sometimes difficult for a camera user to determine when a camera is level, especially when handling a small camera, such as a camera in a mobile phone. As a result, an image captured by the camera may have a “tilted horizon,” e.g., the horizon is not level or square with the frame of the image. It may also difficult for the camera user to determine when the camera is oriented in undesirable directions.